


Passion

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 真幸就搞yellow，敬自由快乐全是他俩的/OOC是我的/创作自由性幻想自由当属于大家一个控制不住就吃了甜的村职网了/但是关系不大BGM: Baby Be Mine-Michael Jackson
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 10





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> 真幸  
就搞yellow，敬自由  
快乐全是他俩的/OOC是我的/创作自由性幻想自由当属于大家  
一个控制不住就吃了甜的村  
职网了/但是关系不大  
BGM: Baby Be Mine-Michael Jackson

每年的美网都在夏末的纽约举行。纽约虽然说不上是幸村最喜欢的城市，但是大大小小的博物馆让幸村每次都满怀期待他的美网之旅。真田虽然不喜欢纽约的拥挤和堵车，但是这个城市独特的历史也让他次次都收获惊喜。更别提纽约的日本料理，不论是正宗的，还是新融合的，都让二人在比赛之余仍然能享受到家乡的味道。所以每次打比赛之前，两个人都会提前一周就踏上飞往纽约的飞机。

已经是世界第一的幸村和就差一个美网冠军就全满贯的真田出行一直低调，虽然幸村享受胜利，但是他厌恶隐私和自己的空间被侵犯的感觉，真田更是认真严肃的个性，与媒体和工作人员任何多余的接触都让他生厌，于是每次出门比赛，两人都是自己轻装简行提前出发，只等双方团队的工作人员踩着比赛的日期与他们会面。

这次的航班是晚上出发，真田上飞机前在机场买了两杯冷萃拿在手里，大有一副他要在飞机上就把时差倒过来的气势。幸村本着我可以受累但绝不受罪的优良品质，在贵宾候机室就已经把颈枕挂在脖子上，眼罩戴上以后又推到头顶，一副“我上了飞机就要睡到目的地”的架势。真田看着幸村嘴里咬着橡皮筋，那双灵活有力的手在后脑拢了拢自己的头发，就从嘴里拿走橡皮筋利落地扎了起来。真田嘴上小声说了句“你这样也太松懈了”，眼神表情却比平时柔和了许多。幸村笑着看了真田一眼：“松懈也没有死角。”就从真田的包里抽出一本体育杂志随意翻看着。

登机以后，幸村有些烦躁地忍着睡意，经济舱漫长的登机过程和起飞前准备工作让他烦闷，空姐端来两杯香槟，幸村只抿了两口，真田则是一口都不碰：“下周还要比赛，不要多喝。”幸村点点头，放下酒杯：“不要让任何人叫醒我，包括飞机失事。”真田没接这话，只是把自己的毯子也递给幸村，免得飞机上强烈的冷气又吹到他骨头疼。

等到飞机起飞的那一瞬间，幸村松了一口气，终于有最合适的催眠白噪音了。他马上跟真田道了晚安就找到了最舒服的姿势躺下了。真田抱着自己的咖啡猛灌两口，忍着困意，拿起自己看了一半的关于拍卖的书。自从拿了奖金以后，他终于可以入手自己喜欢的陶器了。

幸村睡得并不安稳，身上忽冷忽热，飞机穿越气流颠簸时他猛地惊醒。愣了一下，他坐起身，转头看了隔着走道半躺着的真田。真田已经睡着了，咖啡还没喝完，困意就先涌上来，作息及其规律的人实在难以用咖啡就在一天之内倒过时差。幸村看看自己身上双层的毯子，拿了一条给他盖上，想了想，又从真田腰下抽出枕头，一手抬起他的脑袋，另一只手把枕头塞进去。做完这些，幸村把自己关进了头等舱的洗手间。他愣愣的看了自己半晌以后打开水龙头，往脸上拍了拍冷水，又甩了甩头，才拿纸巾擦干自己，试图从刚才那个旖旎的梦里清醒过来。

怎么会这样，他看着镜子无声地问自己，幸村精市，怎么会这样。梦里扒下自己衣服，把自己按在能看到中央公园的酒店高层房间里，周身被温热带着水汽的粘腻空气裹着的，那个肆无忌惮的啃咬抚摸而他也激烈回应的人，就是他认识了快二十年，几乎天天都能碰面的发小真田弦一郎。

幸村热爱法国文学，涉猎众多。他读过让夏尔科的著作，也看过因此衍伸的大名鼎鼎的梦的解析，更因此读了许多现代心理学里对做梦这一生理现象的研究。作为精神力强大的人，幸村深觉知道原理才能更好地运用自己的能力。所以当他试图用理论说服自己这样的梦境可以发生的很随机，这并不代表什么，只是一个梦境而已，却挥之不去自己心里的躁动的时候，他就知道，自己也许发觉了什么自己以前想当然以为是别的感情的东西了。

幸村回到座位上坐下，扭过头仔细看了真田一阵，眼前的人依旧是面容英挺五官深邃的样子，睡梦中的他少了些平时的不苟言笑，多了几分柔和与不设防备。他确信自己了解真田，两人也一直拿捏着恰到好处的斗嘴放狠话与激励，和在大事上真田因信任对自己的服从，唯独在这方面… 幸村回过头，闭上眼睛，心里想着这可真麻烦了，自己上个月还试图给真田介绍国家队的乒乓球运动员当女朋友，今天我就在梦里命令他睡了我，这是什么样的深厚友情啊，看你单身太久了让你爽一下？好像还是自己比较爽吧。

想到这里幸村睡意全无，心里的烦闷让他有些口干舌燥，伸出手臂从真田扶手边放饮料的地方拿过咖啡，冰块还没有完全融化，冰凉醇厚的液体带走了一些他的烦躁，但是心里的不安和焦虑一点没被缓解。很久没有这种事情不在自己掌握里的信心了，他不想去猜真田会怎么想，因为随机性太大，也不知道自己打算怎么做，想用精神力构建一下可能发生的场景，大脑却一片空白。好极了，幸村深深吐出一口气，睁着眼睛看着前方，试图放空自己不再想这件事。

直到下了飞机，过了海关，幸村都是一脸的疲倦和魂不守舍。真田有些意外，问了一句你是没睡好吗，幸村机械的点点头，看也不看真田一眼。真田从包里抽出一件衬衫外套给幸村披上，机场比飞机上还要冷。看同伴这样，真田从幸村的护照里抽出了打印着酒店预订信息和接机司机电话的纸，准备接下来都由自己操心。直到坐上了出租车，后座的空间让幸村闻到真田身上传来的他不能更熟悉的味道，才闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。夜里的曼哈顿好看却也拥挤，一个多小时他们才到达酒店。睡了一下的幸村看起来好了很多，憔悴的神色褪去了大部分，在前台应付了两个粉丝的签名请求以后，幸村拿着两张房卡径直走向电梯，想马上到房间里洗个澡。

在房间门口，幸村把真田的房卡直接插在他的房门上就头也没回的摆了摆手以示再见，就插上房卡闪身进了自己房间。真田习惯他这样了，况且今天意外的他在飞机上没睡过的样子，真田没说什么，也进了自己房间准备好好洗个澡。真田洗澡很认真，长途飞机加上坐车的奔波让他难得放纵自己在热水下多站了一会儿以驱散疲劳。等他出来时，才发现房间里的吹风机怎么换插座也没电。放下吹风机，他拿起房卡，在身上套了件浴袍就准备去隔壁找幸村借他的吹风机一用。

按下门铃，真田听到幸村用英语喊了一句稍等，过了一会儿，浴巾包着头发，也裹着浴袍的幸村把脑袋从门缝里探出来。看到真田的那一瞬间，幸村在心里骂了一句自己无耻，已经把人在梦里吃干抹净过一回了他怎么又这样子来到自己的门口，简直是送上门的肥鱼，让人想烤了他再拆了吃掉。真田非常不把幸村当外人的推门进入他房间，问了一句你现在用吹风机吗，幸村摇头，真田就进浴室了。幸村还在心里魂不守舍的想着梦，想着现实，想着如何调整好自己面对真田的时候，真田已经拿着吹风机走出来，站在自己面前，说他已经吹好了，问自己要不要他帮忙。这是老习惯了，经常在训以后幸村洗完澡会在精神模拟自己比赛中的失误如何挽回，因为经常过于集中，以至于除了睁着眼睛，幸村几乎一动不动，久而久之真田就会顺手帮他把头发吹了，这样等幸村模拟结束，头发也就吹干了，两人在一同顺路回家。

但是现在这也太不合时宜了吧。

幸村看着真田把吹风机插在离自己最近的插座，冲着自己走过来，自己坐着正好对着真田的腹部靠上的位置，精壮魁梧没有被浴袍覆盖着的地方就直勾勾的几乎贴到幸村的鼻尖。真田浑然不觉有什么不妥，毕竟大家从小光屁股一起洗澡不知道多少次了。他打开吹风机，手指抓上幸村一头柔软的卷发揉了揉，把风口对准了一头紫发。

幸村只觉得头皮发痒，令人发软的酥麻感从头皮蔓延到脊椎再传向四肢，心脏随着真田手指的移动猛跳着，仿佛全身都不是自己理智能控制的。他克制着自己想要颤抖的身体，眼睛紧紧盯着眼前那一部分裸露的皮肤，自己在梦里就是在这样的躯体上留下了自己的痕迹吧，他还记得自己是如何引诱面前的这个人的，还记得自己蛮横地按倒他，骑在他身上一边自己上下摆动一边留下点点吻痕在真田的胸口和腹部，直到体力耗尽后交换主动权到真田手里，他也在自己身上留下了这样的痕迹。

脑子里的场景已经一发不可收拾，幸村的呼吸变得沉重了起来，当真田停下吹风机时，这样的呼吸声引起了他的注意。“幸村？你还好吗。”真田把吹风机放在桌子上，转身来到幸村面前，半蹲下平视着他的眼睛，想看看他是不是哪里不舒服。虽然幸村现在身体健康，身强体壮，但是儿时的阴影让真田格外注意幸村的健康状况，平时幸村如果换一双新运动鞋脚被磨破，他都会发散思维到需不需要打破伤风。

幸村看着真田深邃的眼窝和近在咫尺的五官，脑子里那个想法将他推向了付出实际行动的深渊。他慢慢的贴近真田，眼底带着一抹请求，嘴唇贴上了真田的，只停留了一下，他像是猛然惊醒，伸出手推开了真田。不想也不敢看发小的反应，反正比大小这种事青春期的时候都做过，说不定睡一觉明天起来什么事都当没有发生过，这点默契应该还是有的吧，幸村揉着太阳穴想到。

他站起身来准备逃离这样沉默的氛围，只想快步走过被他推到一边的人。快走过他的时候，真田拉住了他的胳膊：“你去哪？”真田的声音染上了一层沙哑。幸村回头想拿开真田钳制着自己的手：“放开。”真田不为所动，上前一步，另一只手抬起幸村的下巴，逼他跟自己进行眼神交流：“你想去哪？”幸村摸不准真田这是什么意思，闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时已经清醒了更多：“你要留在这我就去睡你房间，房卡给我，有什么明天再说吧。”他太想逃离现在这样的氛围了。

真田不松手，还是保持着这样的姿势盯着幸村，直到幸村觉得自己也许真的搞砸了一切，他们再也回不去的那一刻，真田带着极大的侵略感凶狠的啃上幸村的嘴唇。“唔！”幸村毫无准备的睁大了双眼，发出的惊呼转瞬就被真田吞了下去。他感受着这个带着强烈感受的吻，有些震惊又隐约松了口气，伸出自由的那只手攀上真田的后颈，把自己贴得更近。

两个人分开时幸村觉得手臂被真田抓的生疼，真田几乎咬牙切齿的说到：“为什么不早说，你为什么不早说。”真田从少年时期就是个浓烈的人，虽然在生活习惯上严肃刻板，但是他的情绪一直色彩分明。此时的真田周身散发着强烈的欲望，还有什么被压抑着很久的东西被放了出来。幸村不用他再说什么就已经了然，原来不是自己单方面的胡思乱想，而是自己太后知后觉了。悦耳的声音也由抗拒变得柔和了下来，幸村看着真田的眼睛缓缓问到：“什么时候开始的，什么时候察觉的？”

真田不再隐忍自己的感情，神态举止都带着渴望和认真，他直视着幸村，抚摸着他的脸颊：“什么时候开始我不知道，也许更早的时候，但是我们上高中的时候我就察觉我喜欢你了。”我喜欢你。幸村听到真田说我喜欢你的那一瞬，心内悸动狂跳的感觉又来了，他再一次拉下真田的脖颈，用嘴唇寻找他，恨不得把自己揉进他的骨血里来补偿他这些年自己的迟钝。“对不起。”幸村在换气间喘息着呢喃：“真的对不起。”一边放肆的亲吻真田，也全盘接受真田放肆的亲吻自己。

真田只觉得自己隐忍到疼痛的心在这一瞬间得到了释放并被很好的安抚了。唾液交换间，他感觉到幸村的手伸到两人的腰间，急乱地摸索了两把，两人的浴袍被灵巧的手指扯开了腰带。“弦一郎君…对不起”幸村还在认真地回应并安抚着真田，带着真田的手游弋到自己的腰间。滚烫的掌心贴上自己的身体时幸村不可抑制的颤抖了，真田像是被这样的颤抖鼓励了，手越发放肆的游走在幸村结实的脊背上。与此同时，幸村的一只手搭在真田的脖子上来回暧昧的摩擦，一只手顺着真田的脊椎从上到下滑动着。真田被这样略带挑衅的动作刺激得低吟了一声，提起幸村就朝床边走去。

“等一下！”幸村靠在床边的时候勉强自己从昏沉又令人沉醉的情欲中清醒了两份，伸手指了指衣柜：“包里，安全套。我们没有润滑油…”真田会意，两步跑向衣柜，在自己给幸村装的急救药品包里摸出一个安全套。幸村已经急切地脱下了挂在自己身上的浴袍甩到了地上，真田回到他面前时他拿过安全套咬在嘴里，真田想着他也是这样咬橡皮筋的，浴袍就被幸村扯掉。幸村从床边滑到地上半跪着，挑眉笑笑看了真田一眼，就张开嘴一口含住了真田已经抬头的性器。这样的刺激对真田来说委实过于大了，半个小时之前他还自欺欺人地演着我想爱他上他却把他当好兄弟的戏码，而此刻他想爱想上的好兄弟就跪在自己面前，眉眼含着春色和一抹狡黠地把自己的性器顶端裹在唇间，拿舌头轻轻试探着在顶端舔了两下。含不下去啊，幸村放弃更进一步的想法，就这么含着真田，双手撕开安全套取出来，一手拉过真田一只手，将袋子里多余的润滑油全挤在他手心。吐出真田的凶器，幸村捏着储精囊排除空气后将安全套展开到底，将面前狰狞着的阴茎全部覆盖住。真田闷哼一声，被心上人抚摸的感觉太好了。

幸村拉着真田，后退两步倒在床上：“你最好别让我疼，浪费一滴润滑油我灭你一感。”就勾住真田的脖子向下拉，仰着头又吻上了他的唇。已经染上情欲的声音在此刻委实没有平时的威胁力，真田反而被激地有些红了眼，回应着覆盖上幸村的身躯，一只手撑在身侧支撑自己的部分重量，一只手探进幸村的股间，把润滑油全数蹭在穴口，探进一个指节。  
幸村有些抗拒的绷直了身子，还是太快了啊。真田会意，还沾着些润滑油的那只手在幸村的屁股上色情又暧昧的抚摸了一遍，酥麻的快感由脊椎窜上大脑，幸村喟叹着祈求更多。真田将自己挤进幸村的两腿之间，双手在幸村腰腹游移，时而拿指间画着大小不一的圈，动作蔓延到后腰至大腿。幸村有些不能承受这样的快慰，只是依旧勾着真田的脖子亲吻他，试图让对方咽下自己发出的一切奇奇怪怪的声音。真田的嘴唇开始向下，从下巴，到脖子，再到锁骨，最后是已经挺立多时等待疼爱的乳尖。真田一口含住，轻轻地拿牙齿咬了两下，就看幸村因为过于激烈的刺激发出了一声可怜的惊呼，头侧向一边试图忍住更多不由自主的呻吟，手指揪住身下的床单，指节泛红，颤抖着不知如何是好。真田接收到这个反应心里十分满足，这些年心里眼里都是他，现在让他做出这样从来没有出现过的沾满了情色的神态和撩人心弦的叫声的只有自己。认识到这件事后真田加快了舔咬的动作，一只手慢慢向上移动然后捏住另一边缓慢的拨弄。幸村眼眶里盘桓多时的水汽终于从眼眶溢出，顺着眼角砸进床单，留下湿润的痕迹，双手不知所措的攀上真田的脑袋，声音颤抖的喊着弦一郎。真田动作没有停止，另一只手从幸村的臀部向穴口进犯。

幸村觉得自己一定是疯了，才会发出这么多不必要的动静和颤抖。当真田的手指带着润滑油被揉搓摩擦过后的热度进入自己的时候，他已经没有力气再发出不必要的声音了只有颤抖着身体接受真田的啃咬和进犯。胸前被留下色情的痕迹，就跟梦里一样，身后夹着的那几根手指，自己从小就牵过抚摸过无数次，是受伤时握住的，生病时握住的，拿冠军时握住的，那双给过自己支撑的忠诚的手此刻就深埋在自己的身体里为更火热的凶器做准备。有了这个认知的幸村泪珠接连砸下，似乎连换气也忘记了。

真田来来回回缓慢的移动了几下，自己涨到发痛的阴茎就抵在幸村的腿上。还不行，他会痛的。真田叹了口气，耐着性子继续用手指让幸村适应更多这样的快感。一开始的刺激对于幸村来说是太强烈了，然而当他努力放松紧绷的身体适应这一切时，他越来越渴望真田能更快一点，给他更多一点，于是他声音颤抖着开口，美丽的眼睛里盛满了哀求，脸庞上被情欲晕染上了几分艳丽：“弦一郎…快一点…”真田在这样真诚的恳求下竭尽全力按耐着自己直接操进幸村身体里的想法，他抽出自己的手，一只手握住幸村的手，一只手扶着自己滚烫的凶器，一点一点缓慢又坚定的埋入幸村的身体里。

幸村睁大了眼睛感觉自己肺里的空气被一点一点顶出来，完全陌生的饱胀感让他不知所措的夹紧了真田的腰，半晌才发出了一声轻吟，仿佛刚才那一瞬的刺激把他的声音都剥夺了。真田感受着幸村不停收缩紧紧绞的自己的后穴，坏心眼儿的抽出来一小截又狠狠地顶进去，幸村的眼泪落得仿佛断线的珍珠，让真田又满足又有些自责的心疼。想到身下的人是在极度的快感下才落下的眼泪，真田收起了那一点自责，伸手揉了揉幸村的尾椎试图让他放松一些，然后缓缓地开始抽动自己的性器。幸村已经不知道该如何反应了，快感像是盛大典礼的烟花在他被照顾到的身体各处炸开，两只手都被真田握住，十指相交，按在自己的身侧。真田尽量低下身子，幸村怕冷气，他想把自己的体温尽可能多的传递给他，身下的动作也越来越快，凶猛又用力的冲撞着幸村体内的敏感点。这样的速度和力度对幸村来说实在过于大了，早先的缓慢动作他还没跟上，就被抛入了快感的激流，仿佛只有身上这个人是自己唯一的支撑，他抬起头吻了吻真田，又恳求道：“太快了，慢点…”

真田只觉得好笑，又要快又要慢，他这次没有理会幸村的请求，更加快速的顶弄着身下的人。幸村只觉得自己又忘记了怎么呼吸，十指相握的手紧紧抓着真田的，被冲击到顶点时他一点声音也发不出了，直到发泄完毕才感知到自己的声音和空气又回到肺里的感觉。真田还没有结束，他空出一只手捏住幸村的乳尖又拧又掐，找回声音的幸村哀叫着，空出来的那只手抓住了真田结实宽广的后背，攀着他让他更好使力的快速操弄自己。真田的汗珠顺着额头落到鼻尖，然后滴落到幸村的胸口，像是汽油滴落在火堆中，烧得幸村觉得自己就要被真田的热情融化了，后穴抽搐着渴望更密集的凌虐。真田被攀在后背上火热的手掌逼得眼睛都红了，又重又狠的顶了几下以后在幸村叫着再次到达顶点的时候也射了出来。

幸村累极了，本来就没睡多久的他在这样激烈的感情和快感的冲击下几乎沉沉睡去。真田趴在幸村身上缓了一会儿，一下一下啄着幸村的嘴唇和眉眼，心里满是喜悦和满足感。他捏着安全套底部把自己从幸村身体里抽出来，小心地取下安全套打了个结，空投进床头的垃圾桶，转身捞过几欲睡去的人在怀里，把他汗湿的发捋顺以后拉过被子将两人裹上。幸村动了动搭在真田胸口的手指，眼睛也不睁，轻声说到：“真田，真是辛苦你了。”真田听过这话无数次，但这是最甘之如饴的一次，他低头吻了吻幸村的额头：“又快又慢的确是很辛苦，我还是更喜欢正面对决。”幸村的手勉强抬起来拍了他一下，保持着闭着眼睛的姿势：“咱俩都这么熟了，已经从革命友谊成长为革命爱情，你就别总跟我斗这种狠话了。”说着声音越来越小，困倦的沉入了梦乡。真田伸手拧按床头灯，把幸村放在自己胸口的手握住，也闭上了眼睛。

因为在飞机上睡过，所以真田很早就醒了过来，捡起地上的浴袍披上以后拿上房卡蹑手蹑脚回到自己房间，为了不吵醒幸村，他留在自己房间冲了个澡，又换了一件衣服，惯性地拿起吹风机接上电源准备吹头发，这次吹风机正常工作了。

助攻届大手，真田酒店房间的吹风机排第一谁敢排第二。


End file.
